


Don't you want me

by thisseemslikefun



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: College Setting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance, drunk!Ong, mentions of hyunbin, something short and light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:17:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisseemslikefun/pseuds/thisseemslikefun
Summary: Seongwoo pouted while taking a sip of his drink. He remembered how he was fooling around with Hyunbin and drinking quite a bit but suddenly he saw his year long crush sitting on the couch all alone, looking at his phone. Why was he only looking at his phone? Why wasn't he looking at him?





	Don't you want me

Seongwoo felt how the bitter taste of alcohol went its way from his tongue down to his stomach. It burned slightly but the feeling wasn't unwelcome at all.   
He honestly wondered what had happened. He remembered that he went to the birthday party of one of his best friends, Minhyun, and they were having a great time drinking and laughing from the start. The birthday kid left him a few minutes ago, probably to go and greet someone, thus leaving him alone with his noisy as fuck mind that screamed at him to go to the cute boy sitting on the couch.   
The boy really tried to take away his eyes, maybe watching how Hyunbin was screaming into a mic and calling it "singing" but one - his ears were already suffering, he should have mercy on his eyes and two - his crush was just too damn cute.

God damn, Kang Daniel probably didn't even know what kind of eye candy he was. Seongwoo just wanted to take off the plastic wrap to have a little taste-   
He hastily shook his head. No dirty images, or else the party could end with very embarassing memories. He sighed while taking another sip. To be honest, he wasn't even sure what he was drinking right now, all he knew was that his senior Jisung put a bottle in his hand and Seongwoo was already too drunk to care about the taste. 

But that wasn't a problem now. The thing that put Seongwoo into misery was that he has been at the party for hours and Daniel hasn't even spared him a glance. Not even one! He wanted to whine and pout agressively but he could hardly control his face anymore which was the reason why he looked to be in immense pain.  
_I'm in pain,_ he thought _, Daniel won't even look at me and I look so good today!_  
Seongwoo looked at his outfit and scratched off a few pieces of tomato sauce from a pizza from his shirt. Okay, so maybe he should take that back.

"What's gotten you in so much pain?" 

He stopped "rearranging his outfit" (more like making the stain worse) to look at the guy that suddenly appeared next to him, a lie already on his tongue. It was only Jonghyun, he knew about his "secret" crush. He could whine freely, thank god.

"Daniel won't look at me. The whole evening! He is already distracted!"   
"Is he really? You sure?" Jonghyun asked with one eyebrow raised.   
"Yes!!" No, Seongwoo wasn't sure but he assumed it. Whatever, same difference. Suddenly, he gasped and looked at his friend with wide eyes. "You don't think he is on his phone the whole time to text - text a girlfriend or boyfriend, right?"

Now, Jonghyun's second eyebrow shot up as well. 

"Seongwoo, what - wait, hold up - don't cry. Shh, don't cry. Okay, let me take that bottle before you drop it. Hey, how about you just go up to him, and convince him that he shouldn't focus on whatever person he is texting with and should rather pay attention to you?"  
"How am I gonna do that?" Seongwoo wailed. "There are even some ugly stains on my outfit!"

Jonghyun rubbed a bit on them, wincing when he realized that he made everything worse.   
"Well you see, if everything goes well you won't be wearing that later, anyway, if you get what I mean."  
His eyebrows danced suggestively and he gave his friend a thumbs up. For a short moment, Seongwoo was confused. If all would be going well he would wash laundry today? That was too much for his exhausted brain.  
Encouraged by his friend's faith in him, Seongwoo slowly started walking towards his crush. God, he was so nervous. Both of them barely interacted, they only had mutual friends but Seongwoo couldn't resist those beautiful warm brown eyes that somehow never failed to always captivate him. 

When Daniel felt the presence of a person in front of him he looked up to find Seongwoo very close to him. What neither of them expected was that Seongwoo would suddenly climb on his lap, one leg on each side, to trap him. He took away the younger's phone and chucked it somewhere. He honestly didn't care about the dying sound that came from the other boy and wrapped his arms around the taller male's neck. A natural pout appeared on his face and his eyes glistered a bit.

"Why haven't you been looking at me the whole evening?"

Daniel looked at him confused and opened his mouth to speak when he was stopped by Seongwoo himself who put a finger on his soft lips.

"Sh, don't say anything. Please listen till the end.   
This must be really weird right now, to have me randomnly sitting on top of you like this. It's hardly appropriate but well - okay, it's a party after all - I hope you don't push me away because I've got something really important to tell you. Really, really, really important. And you will listen to it! Okay? Great!" Seongwoo licked his lips nervously except that it looked like he half licked lips and half spit out saliva.  
  
"I like you, Kang Daniel. A lot. Like a real lot. Like I always dream about you, sometimes I think you and I are really together but it's all my sad fantasy. I don't want it to be, though. I want us to be real. The realest real of the realest. Realer than real. Really, really, very, awesome real. And I want you to stop texting whatever person you are so attached with. Focus on me, and only me. Because - I can't take the thought of you not being mine as much as I am yours. Because I am. I, Ong Seongwoo, am going to be forever yours. And even if you will push me away as far as you are sick and tired of listening to my rambling, I will still like you an unhealthy amount. Forever. Never gonna get rid of me. Never ever."

Seongwoo sighed and pushed away a blond lock of Daniel's hair. He was so handsome, it was painful. He accidentally pushed a finger into Daniel's eye but Seongwoo didn't notice him wincing, anyway. 

  
"How often have I looked at you, wishing to be closer to you? Your smile is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I love the way your eyes crunch up in little crescents. It cheers me up whenever my day has gone wrong. It brightens my day even more when it has been good. How lucky is the person that will be able to awake to your smile everday? Your voice makes me weak. Your laugh is infectious. Your eyes are brilliant, expressive and telling what you are feeling. You are so kind and always see the best in everyone. How I wish you wouldn't treat me as everyone else but as your special someone. The only person that makes your heart beat faster."   
  
Seongwoo put his hands on Daniel's shoulders and squeezed them. Even if he was drunk and would probaby forget everything by tomorrow, it was never too late to save that tiny little bit of his own dignity that was left. He hesitantly started lifting himself up but was stopped when he felt how Daniel's hands were stopping him from moving by grabbing his waist and pushing him back down on his lap. Those heavenly hands slowly moved upwards and softly cupped his face, bringing his face down and sealing their lips in a sweet kiss. And although Daniel hasn't said a thing, Seongwoo has never felt any better. 

  
Jonghyun looked at the ordeal and chuckled a bit. 

"Hey, you know why I found Daniel's phone on the floor out of nowhere? And did you know he stalked a tumblr blog that puts cats into costumes and photographs them?" Minhyun said behind him with a familiar looking phone in his hands. He looked up and followed Jonghyun's gaze. "Ugh, it's my birthday party and they are making out on my couch."

The other male ignored Minhyun's comment and took a quick look at him. 

"How much did you give Seongwoo to drink?"  
"A bit, he seemed stressed today and I didn't want to push him to tell me what was wrong since it's university related stuff-"  
"So, you chose to give him lots of alcohol?"  
"Duh. I wanted him to loosen up, forget his worries for some time."  
"Well, I don't know how much you gave him but it was enough to not only forget his worries but also that Daniel isn't his mere crush anymore but his boyfriend of two years."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope it was somewhat enjoyable, thank you for your time~ Comments and Kudos and any kind of interaction are greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you are interested, there is a Vietnamese translation by creditale on [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/430625464-%E3%80%8Cseries-transfics%E3%80%8D%E5%BD%A1-ongniel-don%27t-you-want-me)!


End file.
